Just Get on with the Challenge
Just Get on with the Challenge is the fifth episode of The Cutie Island Battle. Mister Puffball: So, dudes, since I have not got limbs, I cannot juggle. Stone Tiki, Top: Well, me and my little brother are permanently joined together, so we can't get away from each other. Mister Puffball: I mean, we were so close last challenge. Where is Male Cutie anyways? I want to start the elimination! (no answer) Stone Tiki, Bottom: I think Male Cutie's dead. Gali: WHAT THE... MALE CUTIE'S DEAD?! (cries as sad violin sound effect plays) Gino: no. male cutie is not ded. i am smart hahhahahahah Gabe: Aw, poor Gali! Iris: (sniffles) Male Cutie: The thing is, I'm not dead. Time for the elimination! Gali: YAY! HE IS NOT DEAD! (at the elimination) Male Cutie: This time, it's a contestant vote. And you are only, and I say, ONLY, allowed to vote once. Pilgrim Hat: Aw! Male Cutie: Begin Voting! Hexagon: Pilgrim Hat. He has literally been doing nothing. Pilgrim Hat: Stone Tiki. Stone Tiki, Top and Bottom: Pilgrim Hat. Male Cutie: Wait, Stone Tiki are two people in one, but since they said to vote Pilgrim Hat off, I'll count both their votes. Pilgrim Hat: NO, GOD! NO, GOD, PLEASE, NO! NO!!! Cheeseburger: Pilgrim Hat. He is just an idiot. Fire Mountain: I'll vote 'im too! 'E is just a stupid moron, y'all! Male Cutie: That settles it! Onig, who do you vote for: Onig: Pilgrim Hat, but Hexagon is much worse, but Pilgrim Hat literally does nothing. Pilgrim Hat: No, please, you can't eliminate me! I'm innoceeeeeeeeent!!! (screams as he gets flung to the Chamber of Elimins) Male Cutie: The fifth challenge is to- Gabe: How about a tennis match? Male Cutie: I was literally gonna say that! But anyways, it'll be head to head. First round is Mister Puffball against Gali! Mister Puffball: Please, excuse me! Male Cutie: No. Gali: Can we begin, please! Male Cutie: Oh, and also, there will be no scoring. If the ball goes out, bounces twice, doesn't bounce or hits a person in the face scores a point for a team. The team with the most points wins. GO! Gali: Ha! (tries to swing the ball, but the ball hits him in the eye, killing him) Male Cutie: One point to the devil killers! Gabe: OK, I'll give it a go! (hits the ball, but Cheeseburger does a slam, which comes right at Gabe, killing him) Stone Tiki, Top and Bottom: Yay! Hexagon: Gino, you are so dead. (evil look) Gino: ha, u cant stop me im an expert in tennis Hexagon: As if! (hits the ball, but Gino uses his mind powers to make the ball bounce twice in Hexagon's corner) Gino: one point to the nice guys! Green Rocky: Come on, guys! We can-(screen black out) Inverse Top Hat: Not finding any puppies? Want to keep one? Then buy our puppy detector! The puppy detector is free! Do not miss out! One push of a button and you'll get the puppy! So, yeah, BUY NOW!!!(another black out) Green Rocky: We can do this! Wait, what the heck? I'M UP AGAINST STONE TIKI?! NOOOOOOOOOO-(gets brought on the tennis field) Stone Tiki, Top: Why do we have to face our friend, brother? Green Rocky: Good luck. (sniffs) Iris: Come on, dad! Are you doing the same thing, FG? (looks over and sees that Flower Grassy is dead) NOOOO, WHY ARE PEOPLE DEAD!!! Stone Tiki, Top And Bottom: Ok, i'll do this! (hits the ball to Green Rocky, who hits back at Stone Tiki, which bounces out) Male Cutie: Game! Devil Killers win 10-8! Devil Killers: YAY! Male Cutie: It's a viewer vote! So, vote a nice guy to be eliminated. The contestant who gets the most votes will leave, and never come back. See you next episode! Category:Episodes Category:The Cutie Island Battle episodes